battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Gold
The Black Gold is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the Middle Eastern Coalition against the United States Marine Corps. Description "The MEC have lost a small air base of the coast to a US surprise attack and have been forced to retreat to an offshore oil rig. The US, fearing the MEC counterattack, launch a pre-emptive strike with S-26 attack boats and UH-60L choppers." "The MEC, however, have an ace up their sleeve; a Mi-24 attack helicopter is ready to engage the US forces in the air." Conquest The Conquest version of The Black Gold has a strong focus on air power as the USMC assault the two MEC oil rigs. the MEC will want to capture the second oil rig as soon as possible, while the USMC will want it as well to gain a foothold on the area, rather that paradrop troops with UH-60Ls. Equipment Bases 1: Oil Rig 1 Oil Rig 1 is located on the northeast corner of the second oil rig. The flag spawns no vehicles, but a PBL can be found below it on the side of the oil rig. The flag will likely be contested early on as the MEC try to keep the USMC off and the USMC try to eradicate the MEC from the rigs. Players will spawn near the flag on the northeast half of the rig. 2: Oil Rig 2 Oil Rig 2 is the other control point on the second oil rig. It is located in the southwest corner of the oil rig and will likely be captured by the MEC early on, but it easily can change hands. The flag spawns no vehicles, but three Ammo Crates and Medical Crates can be found on the oil rig in the point's vicinity. Players will spawn on the southwest half of the oil rig near the flag. 3: Mar 3 Mar 3 is one of the three points controlled by the MEC on the first oil rig. It contains a helipad that spawns an Mi-24 if held by the MEC. The area also contains some resupply crates. Players will spawn near the helipad on the east side of the oil rig. 4: Mar 4 Mar 4 is located on the southeast corner of the first oil rig on top of a building and starts off controlled by the MEC. It has two resupply crates nearby and spawns players on the southwest side of the rig. 5: Mar 5 Mar 5 is the third point controlled by the MEC at the start of the game. It spawns a PBL on the water when controlled by either side and has two resupply crates next to the flag. Players will spawn on the northwest side of the rig and near the PBL. 6: US Base The US Base is located far off to the northeast on the mainland and is the USMC's starting uncapturable base. It spawns two UH-60Ls and one AH-6J, each on helipads. Four S-26s spawn in the water on the beach, and two Stinger's can be found flanking the helicopter spawns. A lone M2 Browning resides on the flight control tower and two resupply crates reside below it on ground level. Players will spawn anywhere in the base near the vehicle spawns. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of The Black Gold takes place only on the two oil rigs and removes all air vehicles, but is adds another naval vessel for each rig. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's flag is located below where Mar 4's flag is, just in front of the building. The USMC have two S-26s to use to try and sneak to the enemy flag, or to defend their own. Players will spawn on the Mar oil rig. 2: MEC Base The MEC flag is located right in front of the Olin 1 building. The MEC have two PBLS to sneak to the enemy flag from below and to defend their own against the USMC. Players will spawn on the Olin oil rig. Trivia *Black gold is a nickname for oil.﻿ Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat